Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Shiek's Flute
by khpwnage
Summary: The story of Zelda's quest to help Link in any way possible, all she has to do is not get caught in anything dangerous. This is my latest story. R


Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time- Sheik's Flute

**Too many people say Link single- handedly saved Hyrule and Zelda became his princess and they lived… well… happily for a while, until he moved to OrdanBut does anyone really know the story on how Gannondorf received the Tri- Force, what gave the sword in the chapel the magic aging powers inside? The green, red, and blue tunics, and who do you think is Sheik? Who threw the Ocarina of Time in the Hyrulian Ravine? Who sent the Fairies to Link everywhere he went? All these questions, they will soon be answered. Open the gates of Hyrule Castle, to find what Zelda had to offer! The real story… begins.**

**---------------------Chapter 1: Castle Grounds and that Kokiri Boy-------------------------**

"Zelda keep practicing,' says Impa, her loyal bodyguard,"if you want to master that Flute of Time you will need to practice on an ordinary flute." Zelda, a young girl of 8 is just a normal child who is training to be the best "Princess of Time" there ever will be. "Impa, why do I have to do this every day, I mean, can't I just go out and play, or sit at the royal throne outside, or…" but she was cut-off with a loud bang which was by Impa with a gigantic stick to a table in the orchestra tower, where they were, "NO!!!!! You must never have a thoughtless, dangerous idea like that, now practice!" But how is it dangerous just to go outside?" Zelda asks, and Impa replies with "You are a royal family descendent! You have the biggest bounty on you're head! You are a child! Now do your PRACTICES!!!!" "OKAY!!!" Yells young Zelda at her bodyguard. After she was done practicing she snuck into the courtyard to cry, for an hour she did, and when she was done she saw a man with red hair and dark skin that was so dark, it was… greenish! As disgusting as he was, he came to become a royal serviceman to the Royal Hyrulian Throne. Now she is 11 years old now who is trained and ready to become known as Princess Zelda. She went to hear the beginning of a conversation that night brings important thing that night with that odd man, his name was Gannondorf, in the exact name of the topic, "The Boy with the Tri-Force." A boy with the Tri-Force? What is that? Later in the conversation, she heard that his name would be… Link, I presume the name was. So, this…Link boy is gonna save Hyrule from a hidden danger? How could this be realistically correct!? Hyrule is the safest place in the world, besides, what could possibly have led to come to this decision that they decided. They said something about a song they were going to play on an ocarina which will summon a fairy to get that boy to save Hyrule, eventually, but after they talked my safety, boring, so, I do what always do, steal Impa's knifing tools. I go and train my skills, which I can do extremely better at. Then I go to Impa's room, put the knives back, and go to bed, and then Impa came in to her room and played her favorite song, Impa called it Zelda's Lullaby, that night while playing, she fell asleep, but the Great Deku Tree woke up a fairy named Navi who was sent to a small 11 year old boy sleeping in Kokiri Village will have a dream with a mysterious woman and a very pretty girl who threw an instrument, a blue ocarina into a lake, they were on a horse riding away someplace and he saw another horse, and a dark, evil man on it, and he looked ready to attack , and when he dreamed Navi was waking him up by knocking into him, Link… is awakened.

Zelda awoke from that same nightmare wondering why Gannondorf attacking that boy, why was Impa riding and told her to throw the Ocarina of Time out into the river? So many questions to how puzzling this dream was to Zelda, when she told Impa about it, she only replied with, "Nonsense, Gannondorf started out a few years ago, if he's still here, he would have already started an uprising by now. Besides, it was just a dream, we will probably never leave Hyrule Castle." Zelda was now afraid that this awful dream may come true, and she was up for a challenge, she was knifing in the backyard. As well as Link in Kokiri was knifing with a small dagger t hen en she saw Gannondorf in his study, she got suspicious, and a few days later the Great Deku Tree is dead right after Gannondorf came back, she wanted to do something about it, so she went to an old friend's house in Kokiri Forest as a masked crusader, but she still didn't know a new alias for herself or what alibi she's got for Impa that night at supper, but she has to warn Link that way, he's got to play the Ocarina of Time by getting her friend Saria to give him one if he goes by her forest home, for she was there hundreds of times before she was sent to be Princess of the Royal Family, who is now dead, and buried at a village not to far from Hyrule Castle, anyway, she was setting up a plan to be there quick and leave fast, she would make a disguise, it's supposed to be some kind of piece of the "time" apparel. It wasn't her size, but she could fit in it still, barely though. First she decided to play the Time Flute and play the "Song of Fairy's Souls." Which is supposed to raise the fairies out of grave and fly out to save lives? But apparently it didn't work, no fairies had come out. But now she is heading to Saria's house in Kokiri Forest to teach that boy to play the ocarina!

Chapter 2 is coming soon…


End file.
